Junior Pyramid
This is the All-Star Junior Pyramid! Today's special guests are (insert celebrity and contestant)! Playing against, (insert celebrity and contestant)! And now, here is your host, DICK CLARK! A version of Pyramid for children. Gameplay Main Game The game is played with two teams of two contestants (consisting of one celebrity & one child contestant (one child star in All-Star Junior Pyramid)(one child & his/her adult relative in the Junior Partner Pyramid era)) in a game of word communication. Each game starts with the introduction of six categories arranged in a pyramid. Each team in turn chose a category, and then a subject under that category was given. The team had 30 seconds (35 in the Junior Partner Pyramid era) to guess the seven words/phrases/names that fit into the category. One player described each item while the other player tried to guess what the words are. Each correct word was worth one point. When a word was passed, it cannot be returned to, but if the guesser can the word already passed, the team still scored. If at anytime the clue giver gave away any part of the answer or conveyed the essence of the answer, a cuckoo sounded and the word was thrown out. Each team had three turns with the celebrities giving first in round one, the contestants giving in round two, and in round three they decided amongst themselves on who's giving and who's receiving. JP Cats.JPG|The Catagory Board. JP Play.JPG|This team playing. Big 7 In the first Junior Pyramid, at some point in the game, a team would uncover a special item called the Big 7. The team that exposed the Big 7 had 30 seconds to get all seven and win a special prize. The All-Star Junior Pyramid shows also had the Big 7 but was worth the usual $500 but for the child star's favorite charity. In the Junior Partner Pyramid shows, the teams chose their own Big 7 (renamed the Bonus 7) in either the first or second game; and getting all seven again won $500. Tiebreaker If the game ended in a tie, the game shifted into a tie-breaker situation while continuing to build on their scores. The team that caused the tie had a choice between two letters leaving the other for the other team. Both teams had 30 or 35 seconds to get as many of the seven items beginning with their letter(s) as they can. The team that got the most out of seven won the game. ---- The team with the most points won the game and went over to the Winner's Circle for a grand cash prize. The contestant on the winning team even had choice as to who would give and who would receive. Any team who achieved a perfect score of 21 points won a bonus prize (that's for the civilian kids), for the child stars it was the usual cash bonus of $1,000. Winner's Circle The giver of the winning team faced a larger pyramid board of six subjects with the guesser having his/her back to the board. The winning team had 60 seconds to climb up to the top of the pyramid by getting all six. On each subject, the giver gave a list of items that fit the subject while the guesser tried to guess what they all have in common. As soon as the guesser gets the right subject or passed, they moved on to the next subject to the right. Upon a pass, the team can come back to it if there's time leftover though the guesser can still get the subject without going back to it. If at any time the giver gave an illegal clue (giving away part of the answer, conveying the essence of the answer, descriptions of the category or a synonym) a buzzer would sound, and the team would have to surrender their chance at the big money. Not only that, the giver was discouraged from using his/her hands which is why they were strapped into the chair. Even though their chances of winning the big cash was shot, the team can still go for the other subjects, because when time ran out, the contestant still won money attached to the subjects guessed; and of course getting all six in 60 seconds without illegal clues won the grand cash prize. JP Winner's Circle.JPG|Winner's Circle Payoffs Consolation Money Here are the amounts for each subject according to the versions: Grand Cash Prizes Here are the grand cash prizes for going up to the top of the Pyramid: *'The Junior Pyramid' - The first trip was worth $1,000, the second was worth $2,500, and the third and all future trips were worth $5,000. *'Junior Partner Pyramid' - The first trip was worth $2,500, and the second was worth $5,000. *'The All-Star Junior Pyramid' - All trips to the Winner's circle were worth $10,000. Game/Championship Formats In the first Junior daytime version, contestants who didn't make it to the top returned to play the next game. But if they do make it to the top and win the grand cash prize, they retire from the show. Also games straddled at that time, so whenever there's no time for the second Winner's Circle on that day's show, the second Winner's Circle would be played at the top of the next show. In the Junior Partner version, each episode was made self-contained for it had the teams play two games every show. Any money won from the Winner's Circle was used as score money plus the $500 & Perfect 21 bonuses. The team with the most money or won both games returned to play the next show. If the show ended in a tie both contestants returned to play the next show. As in the Junior daytime version, players who made it to the top retired from the show. Music "Tuning Up" by Ken Aldin YouTube Videos Full Episode of Friday's Junior Pyramid Full Episode of All-Star Junior Pyramid (Featuring Rob Lowe) Full Episode of Junior Partner Pyramid Category:Childrens Category:Family Game Category:Puzzle Category:Word Games Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Bob Stewart-Sande Stewart Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Spinoffs Category:Flops Category:1979 premieres Category:1979 endings